


Take Me Home

by DauntingSagas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Chapter 16 of The Mandalorian, but it's a small reference, reference to Star Wars sequel character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: After the events of rescuing Grogu, Din needs time away from everyone and everything so he asks Boba to drop him off on Yavin-4.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the best thing I've ever written but I had the idea and had to get it out

The moon was warm like always when Boba landed the Slave I in the spot where Din would usually land the Crest. There's no one around but then again there never is. They had chosen this planet on purpose and had chosen this spot after careful consideration. The jungles of Yavin-4 made it easy to build a home that was well hidden and far away from any one else. 

He tells Boba that he’ll send a holo when he’s ready to be picked up again but other than an emergency, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Bo-Katan hadn’t been happy that Din wasn’t going with her and Koska to retake Mandalore yet but Boba had stood up for him. Asking Bo-Katan who she was to question the Mand’alor who was mourning the loss of his child and that had shut her up quickly enough. The look on her face had almost been worth it but Din didn’t care, he needed to go home. 

The house in the clearing is simple but it's a home. The only home, aside from the Crest which he no longer has, where Din feels safe and that was what he needed now more than ever. Somewhere he wouldn’t have to think about the Darksaber on his belt or that Grogu was now with his kind and he would probably never see him again. Would never be able to introduce him to...

There you are, finally within his reach.

"How long has it been Djarin?" You asked, leaning against the doorframe, a smirk playing at your lips. The smile faded when Din didn’t say anything in reply. That was when you took in how beaten he looked, not in an outward sense but his shoulders were drooped and he wasn’t standing as tall as he always did. “Din, what happened?”

He still didn’t say anything as he reached you, dropping his bags and a spear that you hadn’t noticed him holding onto the ground and simply pulling you into a hug. He curled around you, placing his still-helmeted head into your shoulder. You didn’t know what had happened but you wrapped your arms around him and heard him start to cry.

That was when you knew something terrible had happened in the time that had passed since the last time Din was able to make it home to you. “Let’s go inside,” you shushed him, walking backwards as best as you could. The bags could wait until you made sure Din was okay. Crossing the threshold and walking back towards the small couch wasn’t easy with Din still crying but you made it without falling over.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the galaxy, laying down on the couch with Din on top of you. He tried to keep most of his weight off you but he was a big man and he still had his armor on. You reached up the best you could to pull his helmet off for him, placing it down on the floor beside you. Despite hearing him cry from the moment he pulled you into his arms, you weren’t prepared for how red his eyes were. It was like he had been crying for days. 

You brought your hands up to cup his cheeks, watched as his eyes closed at the contact, “Din, what happened?”

It had been over a year since Din had been able to make it home to you, not even a holo but that was the way you two worked. You weren’t a Mandalorian so you couldn’t be with the Covert so you two had carved out a place just for yourselves. Din usually came to see you more often but you knew that bounties were getting fewer and far in between making it harder to provide for both the Covert and you. So he had to work more jobs, bigger ones when possible. 

“I-I had a foundling,” Din finally said, laying his head back down on your chest to listen to your heartbeat, his eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to wipe away the memories. He knew it wouldn’t work though, he could never forget Grogu. 

“You...what?” You questioned, tensing a little underneath Din but waited for an explanation. You knew about foundlings, Din himself was one, but you hadn’t known he had one. He hadn’t told you at all, making you think it was recent. 

“He was a bounty, had to turn him over to Imps but I-I rescued him from them. Went on the run, it’s why I haven’t been back, I couldn’t risk them finding you,” Din explained, shuddering a little when you started to run your fingers through his hair. It was automatic by this point, you didn’t even think about it before doing it. 

“He got taken by an Imp not too long ago, I rescued him with some help but he had to go with a Jedi that came to train him. I told him we’d see each other again, that I had someone for him to meet, but I don’t know…”

“He’s with a Jedi?” You asked, before pausing and remembering talking to the only neighbors you had nearby. They once said that they knew a Jedi, had gotten a fancy sapling from him and everything. “Wait, did he say what his name was?” 

“No.”

“Was he over-dramatic and have a glove on one hand?” You asked trying to remember everything that the neighbors had told you about their Jedi friend of sorts. 

“How do you-” Din raised his head to look at you with surprise in his eyes. 

You gave him that smile that he loved and cupped one of his cheeks again. “Din, babe, I think our neighbors know him. That son of theirs can never shut up about him or his lightsaber.”

"Are you messing with me?"

"I would never. Not about something like this," you said as you shook your head. You were going to let the implication that you would pull such a cruel joke on Din slide this time. He had a rough year. "Tomorrow we can go see them, get information about the Jedi."

"Why wait?" 

"Because we are not leaving this house tonight. I haven't seen you in over a year."


End file.
